Star trek blooper reels
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: this is some funny little bloopers i made up from each episode script i hope you enjoy them and i don't own star trek or any characters in these blooper reels i don't get money for them but would love some reviews ;)
1. All of our yesterdays

Warning: a few bad words in this and vulcan mating customs mentioned i do not own star trek i hope these will be funny enough for ya ;)

Star trek blooper reel

From all of our yesterdays

(Beaming down from the enterprise)

Spock: the power source we detected is in this building captain  
Kirk: any survivors  
Spock: No signs of serpent (smacks his head in his hand) Geez!  
(McCoy and Kirk laugh Spock starts laughing)

Kirk: (speaking to librarian) you say everyone is gone but… wait what's the line again  
Spock: LOL

Spock: what is this thing Mr. uh… uh  
McCoy: OMG you forgot his name Jim Spock finally forgot something  
(Spock turns green)

( they all hear a woman scream Kirk runs and hits the wall instead of going through it)

( Spock and McCoy race to the wall both getting stuck trying to go through at one time)  
Spock: a little help here  
McCoy: Geez Spock!  
Spock: and yeah lesson one never go in at the same time  
McCoy: LOL

In the ice age McCoy & Spock

McCoy: wher… when… no wait what?  
Spock: I think its wait what's his line again?  
(Starts laughing)

17th century Kirk

Wench: you dirty thing let go of me

Man: Vile Vacuum… Vile Vomit… Wait Vile What?

Ice age

Spock: heating this boulder could make us warm  
( fires his phaser rock combusts )  
McCoy: Wow you set the rock on fire good going num-nuts

McCoy: Jim!  
Kirk: Bones? Spock?  
McCoy: Nah who ya think it is little Annie and Toto

(They start laughing)

(wench enters)  
Kirk: (finishing conversation with Spock and McCoy)  
Wench: Who ya talking to  
Kirk: oh McCoy and Spock

(Spock and McCoy Walk until McCoy Collapses taking Spock with him)  
Spock: Really McCoy  
(hooded figure enters)  
(Spock stands with McCoy on his shoulders)  
McCoy: Stubborn wait what species are you again

Zarabeth: What are you called?  
Spock: Spock  
( Zarabeth Starts giggling along with Spock and McCoy)  
Zarabeth: Really I know what kind of question is that What are you called?

(Kirk runs into the cell door falling down)  
Law: Geez watch where your going  
Wench: yeah the last steps a lulu

Spock: McCoy! McCoy wake up doctor!  
McCoy: you rang moron can't you see I'm trying to sleep

McCoy: you mean to tell me we're… we're… uh what's my line again  
Spock: talk about forgetting  
Zarabeth: for crying out loud

(the Jailor trips coming in with the food for supper spills it on Kirk)  
Kirk: you ok buddy  
Jailor: think so  
Judge: Jailor! Jailor! (seeing him on the floor) are you ok what the hell happened  
Kirk: he fell

McCoy: and spock's been practicing medicine without a license don't let him doctor you I'm the doctor around here  
Spock: yes and the worse patient on the elephant… eggplant… enterphase… oh forget it

Spock: I don't like that I don't think I ever did now I'm sure  
McCoy: what's been happening to you spock  
Spock: Pon Farr  
McCoy: okay kids don't need to know that meaning yet

Kirk: Kirk to enterprise come in  
Scott: this is Uhura  
Kirk: My lieutenant what's happened to your voice  
Scott: LOL

Spock: I'm behaving disgracefully I've eaten animal flesh and enjoyed it I called you beautiful … wait I meant that… hold it what now why can't I love

Spock: hey Einstein the portal!  
McCoy: oh come on  
(Spock pulls McCoy through the portal)

End of blooper reel #1 all of our yesterdays


	2. Shore leave

Star trek Blooper reel

From the episode Shore leave

Kirk: anything from the landing party?  
Spock: they should be sending reports up soon

(Kirk Falls out of his chair and giggles)

Spock: (giggling) something wrong?

Sulu: Beautiful! No animals No people No free loaders  
McCoy: wait what?

McCoy: he needs it you got your problems I got mine but he has yours mine and… and… wait how many others on the crew again?

Alice: thank you sir  
McCoy: Spock… waits no hey what's your name again?

Spock: not in my case captain where I come from rest is rest to cease to use energy I find it illogical to… to… wait what was I supposed to say  
Kirk: LOL

McCoy: captain are you beaming down?  
Kirk: No duh Doctor

Spock: he's becoming irritable, and quarrelsome, yet he refuses to have rehab but he does have that right  
Kirk: well who is he?  
Spock: uh… uh… I forget damn! It's nowhere on these charts!

Kirk: Bones know any good Turtle jokes lately?  
McCoy: what? How is a turtle part of this mess?  
Kirk: wait what animal did you see again?

Kirk: what happened?  
Tonia: I was scared by a spider No! what do you think Captain I was attacked he's Slow  
McCoy: I know right reaction time is off the charts  
Kirk: oh put a Tri-corder in it Bones

Spock: I'm getting some strange readings from the surface captain some sort of power field down there  
Kirk: No Mr. Spock it's defiantly not a power field  
Spock: then what the hell is it Jim make up your god Damn mind!

McCoy: Feeling better?  
Tonia: Yeah but it stinks around here what is that smell?  
McCoy: Run it's a Skunk!

Tonia: is that a promise doctor?  
McCoy: Damn Straight  
Tonia: Wow Leonard really?

Sulu: Captain Take cover there's a Ding dong after me  
Kirk: wait what now you mean one of those yummy cakes  
Sulu: Yeah  
Kirk: whatcha waitin for let's eat it!

Tonia: Don't talk like that  
McCoy: a Princess should be afraid  
Tonia: Why  
McCoy: because her brave knight is too afraid

Tonia: ( talking about McCoy's death) it's my fault it never would have happened if it weren't for me  
Kirk: yep it's totally your fault  
Spock: I agree on that  
Sulu: so do I

McCoy: possibly cause no one has died  
Tonia: hands off my man Girls!  
McCoy: Sorry honey! *blushes*

Caretaker: my impression captain is that you are not quite ready to understand us  
Spock: I don't Agree you Jackass look at what you put us through OMG you almost Killed Doctor McCoy then had your tiger chase some of our peeps then messed with the energy in our equipment Damn Right we're ready so explain it Ass hole  
Kirk: Holy Shit that's Huge

Spock: did you enjoy your rest gentlemen?  
Both: No duh green blooded hobgoblin

THE END

Sorry bout the #'s thing don't pay any mind to them please though viewer discretion advised


End file.
